ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 February 2019
00:41-27 Xd 00:41-30 POINT IS, ILL SEE IT 00:41-50 BUT REX DANGERVEST IS A BLATANT COOY OF RICY DANGERBUFF THO ;-; 00:41-57 *ROCKY 00:42-02 NOT RICY 00:42-09 What makes me really mad is the cringy ads LEGO sponsors with the movie... 00:42-10 *COPY 00:42-14 SAME THO 00:42-24 THE BATMAN FLOSSING XD 00:42-45 I was like "OKAY DISCOVERY, IM TRYIN TO WATCH SVTFOE HERE" 00:42-56 Wait, he flossed? 00:43-12 OMG THE PW UPDATE, THE MEEERKATS FLOSS XD (RANDOM FACT) 00:43-17 AND YEET 00:43-19 WHAT 00:43-24 AJPW 00:43-40 MEERKATS CAME OUT AND THEY FLOSS XD 00:43-41 J 00:43-41 J 00:43-43 AMAMS 00:43-43 S 00:43-44 SJSJJS. 00:43-46 SJMSJSJVE.S 00:43-46 DJ 00:43-47 DJEHJEJD 00:43-48 First we had the Clydesdale Horse dabbing, now we have flossing 00:43-48 DNHSNSMS 00:43-54 TRUE THO 00:44-08 AJ's running out of ideas xd 00:44-11 XD 00:44-23 Hold up, im logging in to AJPW 00:44-41 WHATS NEXT, ORANGE JUSTICE? OR A BABY SHARK SET THAT PLAYS BABY SHARK? 00:45-09 Oh god xd 00:45-18 OMG THE TEASER FOR IT HAD THE MEEEKATS T POAING THO 00:45-27 IM NOT KIDDING XD 00:45-30 OMG AJ XD 00:46-04 GETTING HIP WITH THE TIMES- Julian2, 2017 00:46-15 Rip Julian2 00:46-20 ;-; 00:46-47 Omggggg I cant teleport to you 00:46-55 HHHHHHHHH1 00:47-54 ~ Sonic232YT has joined the chat ~ 00:48-06 Hai =) 00:48-11 .. 00:48-21 hello 00:48-26 goodbye 00:48-28 ~ Sonic232YT has left the chat ~ 00:48-30 Mkay. 00:49-38 Ello 00:49-44 Hai XD 00:50-05 ONG THIS ISNT PM 00:50-14 (FREAKS OUT) 00:50-20 HECKING HECK 00:50-27 Go to pm xd 01:28-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:30-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-50 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 21:01-59 hello 21:03-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-29 Hello. Why are you here? 21:05-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-54 And of course it refreshes... 21:06-57 *pokes Sketchy* 21:08-56 *shoves* 21:10-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:20-02 i forgot i opened this 21:28-29 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 22:56-53 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-03 Hi 23:02-33 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:10-26 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:11-35 VINNY OF NGTV NEWS 23:12-05 YEETUS REETUS 23:12-14 MEEPUS BORKUS 23:12-18 CHUNGIA 23:12-24 YEETUS 23:13-01 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:13-07 gdaaaaa 23:13-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:13-22 CHUNGA BANGA CHUNGA BANGA CHUNGA BANGA UNGA CHUNGA BANGA CHUNGA BANGA UNGA CHUNGA 23:13-29 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:15-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:18-14 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:19-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:19-57 Omg XD 23:26-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-18 pp 23:33-19 pp 23:33-20 pp 23:33-20 ppp 23:33-21 pp 23:33-21 p 23:33-21 p 23:33-23